I Get Off
by violentluck
Summary: Summary: Danny gets a phone call from Tucker to find Sam. She is absolutely drunk and stoned. What if our favorite ghost finds out something about Sam? Is she telling the truth? Or is it the alcohol and drugs talking?


A Danny Phantom fan fiction

Well I decided to take a stab at a DP fiction so here it is. This is based on the song "I Get Off" by Hailstorm. And it is my inspiration.

I own nothing.

Summary: Danny gets a phone call from Tucker to find Sam. She is absolutely drunk and stoned. What if our favorite ghost finds out something about Sam? Is she telling the truth? Or is it the alcohol and drugs talking?

Rated T for a reason there mates.

I get off

Danny lay on his bed; his hands behind his head the shadow of the night haunted his room for it is pitch black. Except the alarm clock that sat next to him on the nightstand, a metallic blue hue splashed against his cheek. You could hear a pin drop and it would sound like thunder in the room.

The phone rang, consequently making Danny jump and landed on his hardwood floor. Cursing under his breath he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked in to it.

"Danny?" The voice sounded like his best friend Tucker.

"Can I help you?" He involuntary yawned, looking at the clock and found it 2:30 in the morning.

"Sorry to call you so late but I can't find Sam. She was supposed to be home like an hour ago. That is what she said to me when I left her a couple of hours ago." Tucker actually sounded worried.

"Sure, I'll find her, where were you when you saw her last?" Danny's voice sounded more like a cop than a worried friend.

"At Club Slaughter" Tucker said, _Sam has been hanging out at that club almost too much,_ Danny thought to himself. They said their goodbyes, Danny went ghost and flew to the club. _Why would Sam stay out so late?_ Danny thought when he reached the door of the club. The smell of alcohol, cigarettes, and weed is so strong that it brought tears to his eyes as he entered the main room. Men all around him whistled loudly at a dark-headed girl dancing on the table. She was obviously drunk or stoned or even both. She swayed to the music, the closer he got to her, and the sooner he figured out that it was Sam.

_You don't know that I know you watch me every night_

_And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light_

She dipped down low to the table, her purple eyes hazy from the alcohol and God knows what else. Danny never in the time he has known her, to dance like this.

_Your greedy eyes upon me _

_And when I come undone_

_I could close the curtain but this is too much fun_

She spots him in the crowd. She started to dance more sexually, for the alcohol and drugs influenced her to do so. His eyes got huge by this moment.

_I get off on you_

_Getting off on me_

_Giving you what you want_

_But nothing is for free_

_It's give and take_

_Kind of love we make_

_When the line is crossed_

_I get off on you_

_I get off_

At this point, Danny has Sam in his lap, against his better judgment and will; she is still dancing to the song.

_There's so much left unspoken_

_Between the two of us_

_It's much more exciting _

_To look when you can't touch_

_You could say I'm different _

_Maybe I'm a freak_

_But I know how to twist you _

_To bring you to your knees_

Danny has had enough! Having Sam by the waist, he drags the both of them before something worse happens. They stumbled along the sidewalk, she giggled when she fell or ran into something.

"Yeah know Danny, I have a secret" She bumped into him. He rolled his eyes; she always acts like this when she is smashed.

"What did you do?" He asked, holding her up so she won't fall again.

"I drank and I smoked. Man don't I feel good!" She spun out of his arms and ran into a tree. He caught her before she hit the ground.

Eventually they got to Sam's house; he dragged her to her room. During the dragging, she was saying hello to the house and something about cherries. Once they got to her room, she practically ran to her bathroom to throw up. She flopped on her bed once her stomach quit doing acrobats. Her hyperness is starting to wear off finally.

"Well, go and get some sleep, I will be back in the morning." He made his way to the window, just about to go ghost until he heard her say something.

"Danny, come closer." She said. He made his way to her bed.

"Closer" she whispered. So he complied, rather shocked when she grabbed the back of his head and crashed his lips to hers. His heart raced ever so slightly when her lips lingered on his. They parted lips for they both need oxygen, the upmost dreaded breath.

"I love you Danny" She whispered in his ear.

"Well, I better get going. I will see you tomorrow." He went ghost and left out her window. His thoughts soon betrayed him in such a matter that he wants to bang his head against a brick wall.

_I love you, Danny_

That's all that raced in his mind.

The Next morning

Sam's head pounded with her heart beat. She still couldn't believe of what she said to Danny, telling him her darkest and deepest secret. _I don't think he even believed me_ She thought_ He most likely thinks that the alcohol is talking._ The door opened quietly, it is Tucker or Danny. She looked from her bed and found Danny standing there with a mug in his hands.

"So how are you this morning?" He asked her in a low tone, she silently thanked the Lord.

"I hurt." That's all she could say. He handed her the mug, the smell of green tea tickled her nose. Two little red pills fell into her hand. She quickly took it, praying that it will work fast. He sat on her bed, he looks like he wants to say something to her but not brave enough to say it.

"You might as well say it. I know you want to." She sipped her tea, slightly smirked at the shocked look on his face.

"Did you mean what you said this morning?" it is now her turn to be shocked.

"What did I say?" she asked him, hoping that she really didn't tell him.

"That you loved me." He moved closer to her, her heart skipped a good 5 beats, her face when as red as humanly possible.

"Yes I did" she decided to just bit the bullet. He inched his way to her face, when he got about 2 inches to her lips.

"May I?" He asked the most idiotic question that he could ever say. She answered his question when she laid her lips on his.

"So does this mean you love me back?" She breathlessly said to him.

"Yes, Sam I do love you" He smiled and she kissed his lips.


End file.
